Asteria
Asteria, officially the United Kingdom of Asteria, is a country in southwestern Lerias. It is bordered to the north by Medina, to the east by the former lands of Entrieties, to the south by the South Sea, and to the west by the Grey Sea. The territory of Asteria covers an area of roughly 800,000 square miles (2,071,990 square kilometers) and is influenced by a mild temperate climate. It is home to nearly 73,000 citizens, the majority of which are human, elvish, and dwarvish, among others. The region now known as Asteria is a land that has been occupied by many empires throughout history, most notably the Giants Empire and the Elvish Empire. In the wake of the Giants War, Asterian territories formed a loose coalition of fiefdoms ruled by local lords under the Lord of Nelos. Asteria would not become a kingdom officially however until the coronation of Marius Watcher in 601 B.C. During the 2nd century B.C. Asteria was conquered by the Elvish Empire, losing its autonomy as a sovereign nation for over 600 years. Asteria was reunified in the wake of the Liberation under the Watcher Crown in 1st century A.C., though would remain barely held together as a single country until the mid 6th century. As a modern nation-state, the country was unified after the Second Asterian Civil War with the crowning of King Evan Quall in 1073 A.C. Asteria is a unitary consitutional monarchy under national sovereignty. The nation is made up of nine provinces and the capital city, Rivershead. Though in the past Asteria has been seen as the least developed politically and culturally country of the West, the development of nationalism has sparked an unprecedented surge of growth, prosperity, and stability. History Etymology The word "Asteria" derives from the Ancient Asterian word meaning "blessed victory". It came into use shortly after the freeing of the land from the grip of the Giants Empire by Verain Watcher. Years of Glory (825 B.C. - 135 B.C.) The formation of the country of Asteria began in the final years of the War of the Giants. After generations of violence at the hands of their Giant oppressors, the people of the southern plains united to fight for their freedom. A giant slayer by the name of Verain Watcher was chosen as Lord of Nelos (meaning Freedom in ancient Asterian) to lead the people against the giants. Verain named as his generals the most potent giant slayers of the day, Peros Kayel, Falgroth Greataxe, Yavok Stormblade, and the Wizardess Elsbeth Saranal. This mighty force of former slaves repelled the giants and within six years had cleared the central plains of their influence; due in part to the formation of the Holy Order of the Knights of Palisade, a group of mounted warriors sworn to the faith of Hosia and the defense of Asteria. In thanks for his victory, Verain pledged to Hosia to build a "city of great magnificence and unending faith" to the Lord of All upon the site of the last battle with the giants. Unfortunately, Verain did not survive the final battles that were fought against the giants. His son, Themin, would return in 783 B.C. to complete his father's oath. The city of Nelos was a combined work of humans, elves, and dwarves, and took nearly two hundred years to complete. During this time, the families that had been loyal to the House of Watcher during the war were given their own lands to settle. Nelos was completed in 601 B.C. with the coronation of the First King of Asteria, Marius Watcher, and the consecration of the Temple of Time. This joyous event would not last long however, as the country would know less than a year of peace before the first Time of the Dragons. Many of the cities of Asteria were heavily damaged during this period, including the city of Habranton which was razed to the ground. It was at the Temple of Time in Nelos that the tide turned for the people of Asteria. The Mithril dragons assembled at the temple and gave their lives to form the legendary Silver Griffons, which King Marius gave to the Warriors of Penok to battle the draconic threat. King Marius himself fought in the resulting battles and lost his life against the Great Wyrm, Kathralthyys the Black. In the wake of the Time of the Dragons, Asteria took time to rebuild, avoiding the troubles of the Creosian Aggression, however the destruction of the southern island of Avalon in 390 B.C. would lead to the formation of the Elvish Empire which would conquer the lands of Asteria and put an end to the country's self government for over six hundred years. Elvish Occupation (135 B.C. - 67 B.C.) The height of the Elvish Empire was a dark time in Asterian history. Asteria was one of the first lands conquered by the Elvish Emperor Hirendel in the years following the official formation of the empire in 135 B.C. Though the people of Asteria would struggle against the oppressive rule of the elves, their revolts were quickly stopped by elvish military might. During this time, the grey elves constructed many cities and military outposts, using the Asterian people for their own benefit. It is somewhat of a dark age in Asterian history, and would not likely have ended if not for the Elvish Emperor Hirendel's, and after his death his son Sithasias', attempt to attain godhood. In 80 B.C. with Sithasias' completion of the Tower of the Stars, Asteria became a central battleground during the Elf War. Between the start of the Elf War and the end of the war in Asteria in 67 B.C. the Asterian people would see gradual gains until the last of the elvish forces were pushed east of the future province of Bladesfell. This event marks some of the greatest battles of the Elf War, as well as Asterian history. Even today it is known as the Liberation. Post-Liberation ( 67 B.C. - 607 A.C.) The elvish occupation and the subsequent war had left much of Asteria in ruins, with little sense of national or regional identity beyond a shared history of oppression by the elves. This period would give rise to Asteria's renowned distaste for the elvish people for over a thousand years. As the rest of the continent continued in their efforts to defeat the elves, Asteria began to rebuild. During this period of reconstruction the Watcher house reclaimed political control over the country, though it would truly do so in name only. The individual regions of Asteria were little more than city-states, each with their own cultures and identities. The single unifying force throughout the land of Asteria was a massive and wide-spanning participation in the Elfhunts, seeing groups small and large taking part in a near genocide of their former oppressors. The frustration and pain of the occupation spilled out in a great deal of bloodshed for the elvish people, whether they had participated in the occupation or not. It would be Asteria's participation in the bloody Elf-hunts which would define Asteria's image and overall mood for years to come. Due in large part to their preoccupation with continuing their fight against the elves, and a complete lack of unity between the regions of Asteria, the country on partially participated in the Chaos War. In 123 AC, the Academy of the Arcane relocated to Asteria, providing somewhat of a unifying force to the country. The Academy quickly situated itself in positions of political power within the Watcher Dynasty, and in many ways became the true power behind the throne for many years to come. Despite this however, Asteria would remain a barely unified country of warring city states. Without the influence of the Church of Aiden and the Academy, the country would likely have broken up into countless small kingdoms. The crown managed to gain some ground in its control over the country in the wake of the War of Twilight Last, though it would not last long. In the year 551 A.C. a massive war broke out in the highlands of central Asteria between the city of Kaodyn and Rivershead. The Dark Lady of Baligas Keep, with the aid of the power of the Waning Star, managed to very rapidly gain control over much of the region. Her control over the lands surrounding Rivershead would not last long however. With the return of the Order of the Violent Butterflies Rivershead would eventually turn the tide against Kaodyn, sacking Baligas Keep and conquering the city. This event would mark the beginning of the growth and power of the city of Rivershead, from little more than a small village to the cosmopolitan city it would one day be known as. In the wake of the collapse of Medina and the overall destabilization of countries across Lerias, between 566 and 574 A.C. the Watcher crown would begin to lose what power they had managed to gain in the years surrounding the War of Twilight last. The great cities of Asteria would begin to place more and more pressure on the crown for greater sovereignty over their own lands, leading to an even more destabilized central government. The King's attempts to repress the growing independence of the Asterian city-states would see only short term success, and would eventually spell the end of the Watcher Dynasty's control over the country. In 605 A.C. the ruling family of Rivershead set out to make war on the Watcher crown, sparking the first Asterian Civil War. The war was costly for both sides, lasting for two years. At its end, the Watcher dynasty was ended with the defeat of House Watcher. Rivershead was established as the new capital of Asteria, with Ramus Quall crowned king in 607 A.C. New Dynasty (607 A.C. -1073 A.C.) With the rise of House Quall as the new ruling family of Asteria, much of the early part of this period is marked as a time of rebuilding across Asteria, with House Quall attempting to solidify its position within the still barely united city-states. Though the cities remain in an essentially constant state of war with eachother during this time, with the people continuing to identify themselves by their allegiance to their local lords, House Quall succeeds in solidifying its control to some extent by allowing the local lords of the city states to work at cross purposes to eachother. It proves to be an effective method for keeping control over the country, though it does nothing to bring the country together into one strong nation, and stifles what growth could have been possible. In the year 1056 A.C. Prince Evan is born to King Darren and Queen Rhianna Quall, securing the Quall line for another generation. However, eight years later, the young prince is whisked away into a mysterious tutelage outside of the capital amidst rumors the boy was attacked in the wilderness while on a lesson with his tutor, and a retainer to the crown, Sir Lucas Bennett. The prince disappears for over eight years, raising questions on whether the Quall line would be able to maintain control over the country without a present heir. In late 1072, prince Evan returned to Rivershead, his tutelage complete, becoming clear that the boy would in fact be the next heir to the throne of Asteria. The Golden Age (1073 A.C. - Present) In the early months of 1073, the royal family was betrayed by Sir Lucas Bennett, who was revealed to be a Strife Lord of Omadon, masquerading as a loyal retainer to House Quall. After killing the King and most of the court, Sir Lucas set himself to seize power amidst the likely anarchy to come. His plans were thwarted by Prince Evan and the Knights of the Throne before reaching fruition. However, as his last act, he called upon an ancient red dragon known as the Broodmother to grant him revenge on Rivershead and the Quall family. As a result, the capital city was laid to waste. Most of the citizens were evacuated in time, half of which journeying to Palisade and the rest to the Shieldheart Monastery. Amidst the chaos and uncertainty of the devastation of Rivershead, many wondered what would become of the Quall line and the crown. It is during this dark time that the first sparks of a national identity began in Asterian hearts and minds. In the wake of the destruction of Rivershead, the Prince travelled in an attempt to embolden the people and ensure their hope in the future of Asteria. In an effort to protect the liberty of the people of Asteria, provide a strong showing of his sincere belief in the unifying nature of Asterian citizenship above all else, and excercise the sovereignty of that nation, Prince Evan supported the formation of the new Dwarvish clan known as the Forgebreaker Clan. By ruling their crimes of sedition and insurrection as crimes against Asteria, not simply crimes against the Dwarvish Clan Law of Hillsbrad, the Prince took it upon himself to judge the dwarves for their crimes, ultimately showing mercy and sentencing them to work custody in Palisade to aid in the refugee effort. This move would be the first among many moves by the crown in the coming years to solidify the sovereignty of the nation over that of the local lords and cities. In Johnust, 1073 A.C., while the Knights of the Throne were on a mission to secure the safety of Asteria from other threats, House Watcher attempted to make a renewed bid for control over the country by attacking the city of Palisade, a strong ally and supporter of House Quall. This would spark what is known as the Second Asterian Civil War. During the first two months of the war, by utilizing the great magical power under their control since the Elf War, House Watcher saw a great deal of success, quickly surrounding and laying siege to the city of Palisade. With the aid of the Vistani people, the siege was broken, and an army formed composed of Asterians of all races to oppose House Watcher. By late Robier, the Asterian army managed to push House Watcher's army back to Nelos, laying siege to the ancient city. Despite House Watcher unleashing its Serasian and demonic allies, their efforts were not enough to break the spirit of the Asterian army. The army broke through the gates of Nelos, siezing the city, and destroying House Watcher completely. Effectively ending the Second Asterian Civil War. After purging the last of House Watcher's demonic taint from the land due to their ancient and magical connection to it, Prince Evan performed the Belnod Astei Rhea with the Vistani woman, Reyna, rejuvenating the mystical connections between the people and the spirits of the land of Asteria. The two were married on the 16th of Mandier, and were crowned King and Queen of Asteria. In an effort to heal the long-standing rifts between the Asterian people and the elves who have long called Asteria their homeland, Evan's first act as king was to sign the Treaty of Friendship with the Elven people, mutually apologizing for the treatment suffered on both sides for the sins of the past. The army of Asteria that had taken Nelos from House Watcher sought to retake the capital of Rivershead and succeeded with the slaying of the Broodmother by the Knights of the Throne in Glugust 1073. The rebuilding of the capital began in the spring of 1074. In 1081 A.C. Asteria hosted talks between the nations of Asteria, Medina, Sil'korma, and Fetesca to draft a treaty to create a long-term military and trade alliance between the four western nations. The talks resulted in little besides some minor trade agreements. King Evan concluded the conference stating dissapointment about the lack of foresight from his fellow rulers, but left the issue open for future talks. About a year later, in 1082 A.C. King Evan and Queen Reyna give birth to their first born son and Crowned Prince Thorn Quall; naming him after their beloved friend who died bravely just before the Second Civil War. The reconstruction of Rivershead finally completed in Liftery 1086 A.C. The House of Quall and the seat of political power returned at long last to the capital after twelve long years of temporary location in Nelos. Though much of the city was redesigned to make it more defensible, much of the old city was preserved for its historical significance. The most notable buildings in Rivershead city limits are: Quall Keep and the Royal Palace, The House of Lords and Commons, the Temple of the Radiant One, the Asterian Military Academy, and Thorn Hall. Asteria now exists in a new age of growing unity and prosperity under the noble rule of King Evan. Even in the short years that have passed under the young king, Asteria has begun to change more than perhaps in its entire history. Among these changes are the writing of a national constitution, the dissolution of the feudal system, and the formation of a national military, as well as the growth of a strong sense of national pride across the country. Many scholars refer to this period even now as Asteria's Golden Age. Geography Asteria is located in Southwestern Lerias, covering a territory of 800,000 sq miles (2,071,990.49 sq km). It is tied with the country of Fetesca as the 2nd largest western country by area, and is ranked 3rd largest on the continent of Lerias. Elevation ranges from the Barrier Mountains in the north and east to the shores of the South Sea in the south and the Grey Sea in the west. Between lies the lightly-wooded plains and gently sloping hill-lands along the south and western coasts, into the sloping highlands of central Asteria, and further into the foothills of the Barrier Mountains of Northern Asteria, traversed by a number of major rivers such as the Nelos River, the Westford River, the Gemina River, and the East River. Asteria shares borders with the Kingdom of Medina to the north and the former Elvish homeland of Entrieties to the east. The most significant natural resources are arable land, horses, timber, furs, stone, coal, iron, gold, tin and precious minerals. Climate The overall climate of Asteria is very pleasant. The winters are mild and short, while the summers are warm and seem to last forever. Asteria gets a normal amount of rain and has never in its history suffered from a drought. In addition to the maritime climate that predominates over most of the country, the highlands of central Asteria and the foothills of Northeastern Asteria have somewhat of a more so-called mountain climate. This climate tends to be characterised by slightly lower overall temperatures because of the higher altitudes and greater precipitation. Provinces Asteria comprises 9 provinces: Bladesfell, Danon City, Hillsbrad, Nelos, Northgate, Palisade, Ravenscrest, Southlund, and Whitepeak. Since the drafting of the constitution of Asteria, Rivershead province was renamed Ravenscrest Province with the official succession of the capital city from provincial politics. Currently Nelos stands as the seat of the central government of Asteria until the capital is rebuilt. Politics Asteria is a unitary, consitutional monarchy under national sovereignty. The modern Asterian political system operates under a framework laid out in the 1075 constitutional document known as the National Constitution of Asteria. By this constitution, the crown maintains political supremacy as the central authority while the nine provinces excercise local powers delegated by the central government (such as executing local law, taxation, local governance, etc). The power of the crown is also limited by the constitution which imbues within the crown, as well as the House of Lords and House of Commons, the national sovereignty. What this means is that the true sovereignty of Asteria belongs to and is derived from the nation (the abstract entity linked to the physical territory and its past, present, and future citizens), with the central government as the representation of that national sovereignty, and thus expected to act according to the national interest. The constitution itself is designed to grant the crown absolute authority in the interests of the national sovereignty and welfare, but is also a keenly written document which ensures powers are granted to the two Houses to ensure the crown remains true to the interests of the national sovereignty and does not abuse its power. The House of Lords, or upper House, is a body of representatives made up of the aristocracy of Asteria, while the House of Commons, or Lower House, is a body of representatives made up of the Yeoman class of Asteria. These Houses represent the interests and liberty of the people of the nation, as well as providing a balance of power to the crown and to eachother. This system is intended to protect the national sovereignty from corruption, and it is for this reason that no one political branch has the power to dissolve any other. It is impossible to legitimately remove any part of the central government because the national sovereignty imbued within these bodies is inalienable and indivisible from them. The power of the central government is key to the modern politics of the country, as though local rulers maintain the power to govern their typically ancestral holdings, they do so as governors under the authority of the nation, and can only create, execute, or judicate laws that do not contradict that national law. Government The king is both the head of state and government, and is invested with executive and judicial powers. Legislative powers are vested primarily in the Houses of Lords and Commons, though the King has the authority to create and change laws in the national interest as well. The House of Lords consists of those chosen to represent noble houses from across the nine provinces both large and small, with each noble house choosing their representatives in their own way. The House of Commons is elected through direct elections by the Yeoman class. The Flag of Asteria. Unlike many other countries of Lerias, Asteria has adopted a single national flag in place of the banners and pennants of the nobility's individual crests. The flag of Asteria is a bi-color flag of dark blue over white. These colors represent the purity of the land beneath the night sky in which the heavenly constellations are united. In the center of the flag, bridging the fields of white and blue is a gold dragon aquila, with the right rear claw holding a crown, and the left rear claw holding a sickle. The dragon represents the union of the nobility (the crown) and the yeomen (the sickle) through the greater principles of justice, honor, and truth (embodied by the gold dragon). In semi-circle above the draconic emblem are nine white stars, one representing each of the nine provinces of Asteria. Law Though the King of Asteria holds supreme judiciary powers, and can dictate orders of execution and pardon, he rarely does so, instead relying on magistrates and judges appointed by the House of Lords to carry out as well as interpet the law. Much of Asterian law remains based on Old Asterian laws and customs, basically unchanged since the founding of the country, with a few exceptions. Asterian law is a unique system combining both statute law and case law. Criminal law is codified on the national level, while private law is primarily considered a more local matter and relies more on case law. In cases where local law directly contradicts national law the national always takes precedence. Because criminal law is codified on a national level, any case which involves the potential use of incarceration or execution is deferred to national law. Foreign Relations Asteria maintains a network of diplomatic missions throughout Lerias, with embassies in Medina, Sil'korma, Fetesca, Arakeen, Sebram, and the Gnome Protectorates. It also holds relations with Ritsaku and the elves of Icehearth. With its unification under the new national government, Asteria has moved from being considered a minor and relatively insignificant player to a country which is now watched with some fear and surprise by the other nations of the West. Asteria is playing a leading role in negotiating for the Alliance of Western Lerias, a treaty which if signed by Fetesca, Medina and Sil'korma would formally ally the four nations and strengthen trade relations between them. Military Asteria's military is a force unlike any other seen before in the history of Lerias. It is composed of the National Army, the National Navy, the Knighthoods, and Reserve Militia. With the National Military Act of 1078 the standing armies of the noble houses of Asteria were disbanded and a national army was formed under the new Flag of Asteria. Many of the soldiers whom had served their lords loyally remained at their posts however after swearing fealty to the nation of Asteria, and were thus reintegrated into the national army. The ancient Knighthoods were also allowed to continue to exist after swearing national fealty. Though the nobles lost a great deal of power by ceding military control to the nation, they did so in exchange for the political power of rights to seats within the House of Lords. They also maintain the power to raise and train local militias up to 400 men in times of peace, with the nation able to call up the conscription of more in times of war. The Naval Act of 1078 created an official national navy, and called for the construction of National Shipyards in Kayel's Bay, as well as greatly expanding naval shipyards across the southern and western coast of Asteria. These shipyards work to produce a modern and powerful navy, which hopes to rival even the navy of Fetesca in strength and numbers. All military forces of Asteria must show national colors above local and unit colors, with every soldier of Asteria wearing the tabard of dark blue and white with the national seal. The Asterian Military employs 8000 professional soldiers, with 1500 militia reservists. Minimum age of recruitment and conscription is 16, the age of majority. Though there is no law stating women can not serve voluntarily, such a thing remains a rare occurrence and women are not subject to conscription at all. Economy Historically, Asteria has been a feudal country much like other countries of Western Lerias, characterized by a powerful and wealthy aristocracy, a relatively small yeoman class, and a large, generally oppressed peasantry. However, with the Freedom of Citizens Act of 1076 all people of Asteria were granted equal citizenship, officially eliminating the peasant class and the feudal economic system, and uplifting all peasantry into the yeoman class, as well as granting citizenship to the many elves and dwarves who call the land of Asteria home. This has freed the people of Asteria from their bonds to the lands of the nobility, and granted them the freedom, if not the means, to live and work to their choosing. Many former peasants remain on the same land they had been bound to for generations, instead becoming tenent farmers, who pay rent to the lord who owns the land for the rights to live and work it. While this change has drastically limited the power of the nobility, and made it possible for all people of Asteria to own property. In the wake of the national unification, Asteria has begun a large number of public works, including the reconstruction of the capital of Rivershead, a comprehensive and long-term effort to modernize the road system and infrastructure of the country, as well as the construction of numerous keeps and shipyards to strengthen Asteria's defenses against enemies within and abroad. Otherwise, Asteria remains self-sufficient overall due to its incredible land resources, trading some farm goods abroad. Historically trade in farm goods has been limited, which may remain so, though with the increase in demand for timber and stone, these goods may become highly valuable resources once the infrastructure is in place to supply them. Though this new system is still in its infancy, it has a great deal of potential to push Asteria into developing a large and powerful economy based on a growing quality in its labor force, the vast improvements in infrastructure, and a high level of entrepreneurship and innovation. Demographics With an estimated 73,000 inhabitants as of 1070, Asteria ranks as the 3rd most populous country of the west, and ranks 4th on Lerias in terms of total population. Its population density stands at .09 people per sq mile (.035 people per sq km). The overall life expectancy in Asteria at birth is 60 years. Urbanization Asteria has a number of large cities; the most populous are Ravenscrest, Rivershead, Northgate, and Nelos. Languages Asterian is the official and predominant spoken language in Asteria. Recognized minority languages include Elvish, Dwarvish, and Gnomish. Draconic is also considered a recognized language of the country due to the strong ties between the crown and the Church of the Radiant Dragon. Religion Asteria is a land of many faiths with Aidenic and Meaghanan faithful consisting the largest groups. Aiden is worshipped throughout the country, but his faith is strongest in and around the province of Ravenscrest due to the High Temple being located in the city of Ravenscrest. Many of the former peasantry continue to worship Meaghana due to their close connection with the land and the bounty she brings. Hosia has for much of Asteria's history been worshipped primarily by the nobility of Asteria, which remains true, though has seen some growth amongst the general population since the national unification. Folgrim is traditionally worshipped by most dwarves within the country, with only a few exceptions. The Brillan faith remains small but strong in the country as well, despite the destruction of the temple in Rivershead, though typically only amongst the Yeoman class. The Fernite faith has also undergone some change and growth within recent years, particularly in the province of Southlund, though it is yet to be seen if the Lady of Loss will hold to her recently altered persona as the Lady of Solace A number of the Dark Gods are worshipped, but not in large amounts, and for the most part remain staunchly opposed particularly to the faiths of Hosia and Aiden which are prominent in the country. The one exception to this is the worship within the province of Danon City of Drekken, as the God of Battle, is generally tolerated. Education Responsibility for education has historically remained in the hands of individuals and to some extent the church of Aiden, and due to the feudal system, few children have historically had the opportunity to gain real educations due to the requirements of the peasant-farmer existance. However, with the dissolution of the feudal system in Asteria many more children have the opportunity, if not the means, to recieve at least some form of education. There are very few formal educational institutions, since most nobles ensure their children are taught by personal tutors. There is one primary exception to this in the Corwin Academy of the Arcane. This boarding school specializes in educating students in the Arcane arts from a relatively young age, but also supplies a complete education in other subjects beyond magical studies. Most yeomen who recieve an education enter into apprenticeships with craftsmen and tradesmen, learning the trade or craft directly from them. While it is not typically a compete education, it produces skilled and highly qualified tradesmen. Culture Philosophy Historically, Asteria's influence on philosophy has been minor with a few exceptions. The rise of modern educational philosophy has its roots in the nation of Asteria, starting around the middle of the 6th century A.C., with the construction of the Corwin Academy of the Arcane outside the city of Rivershead by immigrant national, Rae Corwin. His theories on magical ethics, reason, and experimentation have shaped the way in which magic is taught across Asteria as well as his original homeland of Medina. The most recent contribution Asteria has provided to philosophy is the development of nationalism within the country. This has lead to some new thought in the field of political and economic philosophy unlike any seen in the other countries of Lerias, and has sparked an era of free-thinking within the country. It has yet to be seen how this will impact the country, as well as all of Lerias, in the long term Music Asteria has a long history of well-known musicians and bards, though few have gained much international acclaim. The bardic tradition, though not as strong as that of Medina is alive and strong in the land of Asteria, particularly in the wake of the coronation of King Evan Quall who called for a resurgence of Asterian musical tradition, which began with the writing and composing of the national anthem of Asteria. Since then, the composition and performance of patriotic music has become very popular. The bagpipes are considered a national instrument, and is featured prominently in many traditional compositions and remains so in modern composition. Other popular instruments are the violin and, particularly among the dwarves of Asteria, the drum. Society Asteria has long been considered by many other countries as a land trapped in its past. For much of its history the non-human inhabitants of the country have been treated with derision, fear, and sometimes outright hatred. This has been the case toward the elves of Asteria in particular since the Elvish Occupation and the subsequent Liberation. In recent years this attitude has begun the slow process of change with the signing of the Treaty of Friendship as well as the granting of equal citizenship to all Asterian nationals, regardless of race or ethnicity. Though the country has established a legal tolerance toward all races, it still has a long way to go before the social tolerance meets those expectations. Due to the long history of disunity among the provinces of Asteria, the country is shaped by a plurality of lifestyles and regional differences, which in the past has been the cause of a great deal of tension between them. However, with the growing national sentiment in the country these differences are becoming more accepted and embraced as parts in the greater national story of the country. Since the national unification, the internal and external evaluation of Asteria's national image has changed. Prior to this, Asterian society was seen in many ways as backward, outdated, and rural. However, with the swell of national pride and creativity in recent years, Asteria is slowly gaining a much greater respect and reputation amongst the other lands of the West.﻿ Noted Asterians Evan Quall, King of Asteria (1073 A.C. - Present) Amakind Amadea Shieldheart Arzan Pike Noted Adventuring Companies Order of the Violent Butterflies Order of the Silver Arrow Knights of the Throne Category:Asteria Category:Country Category:Geography Category:Lerias